


no problem, little brother

by smolwritergurl



Category: Glee
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Stomach Ache, ahhh, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolwritergurl/pseuds/smolwritergurl
Summary: Kurt comes down with a stomach bug. Carole and Burt are on their honeymoon.
Relationships: Finn Hudson & Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	no problem, little brother

Kurt woke up with the worst sensation in his stomach, one that made him rush to the bathroom, emptying everything from his stomach into the toilet.

The feeling made Kurt momentarily forget about school, that was until Finn called down, "Hey, dude! Come on! We're going to be late!".

Carole and his dad were on a "delayed honeymoon" in Waikiki. Therefore, leaving the boys home alone.

Finn continued to yell down the stairs, the words blended together as Kurt dry-heaved over the toilet. It was about a quarter after 8 when Finn came down the stairs, expecting to see Kurt still drooling in bed.

"Woah, dude, are you ok?", Finn asked as he saw Kurt half-passed out on the bathroom floor. "What's wrong?" Kurt looked up at his step-brother, the dark bags under his eyes making him look like a zombie.

"The stomach flu, I presume", he replied sassily, despite the wave of nausea that came over him. "I heard it's going around school...speaking of, aren't you going to be late?"

"I'm not going", Finn shrugged, averting his eyes when he noticed Kurt's face turn pale and he threw up in the toilet again.

"Don't...don't you have that big Algebra test...or something?", Kurt replied, leaning up against the wall. "You can't miss that."

"Uhm...yeah I can." Finn went over and sat down on the edge of Kurt's bed.

"Why would you do that though?" Kurt tried getting up, supporting himself with the tiny bathroom sink. "Seriously, Finn."

"Well from past experience, someone shouldn't be alone when they're sick...", Finn replied, looking down. "Is there anything I can do...for you?"

"You can go to school, Finn", Kurt said, his eyelids drooping. "I'm kind of used to taking care of myself, you know." Finn wasn't going to give up that easy he knew how stubborn Kurt was. And, he owed him for not being there for him.

"So, would that be chicken noodle soup or toast?", he asked, halfway up the stairs. Kurt groaned, slumping over the toilet once again.

\--

"I don't think I'm going to ever understand you", Kurt said, laying his arm over his eyes. Once he was sure he didn't have anything left in his stomach, he moved back to his bed and Finn sat at the edge of it, being Kurt's nurse.

"I'm trying to make the whole "Karofsky thing" up to you, dude", Finn replied, pushing a bowl of soup in front of Kurt, only making him groan and push it away. "Come on, you have to eat it." Kurt whined and shook his head.

"Do not", he muttered, pulling the covers over the head. Finn sighed, setting the bowl of soup on the nightstand and taking a chance, removing the covers from over Kurt's head. Kurt whined again, shielding his eyes.

"We either can do this the easy way..or the hard way", Finn replied. Kurt frowned, his eyes big and glossy.

"Gross."

"No, that's not what I...what I meant was...you either eat the soup by choice, or I force feed you", Finn muttered, sighing. Kurt whined, but Finn gave him a look, cutting the whine short.

"You are not going to get me to..", Kurt trailed off. His face turned pale and Finn grabbed the wastebasket just in time. "..sorry."

"Ok maybe we should hold off on the soup...just for a little while", Finn replied. "I do think you should drink something though...I think we have some Gatorade upstairs, do you want me to get you a bottle?" Kurt whined again, shaking his head. Finn went back upstairs to grab a bottle for him anyway...just in case.

\--

"Wanna try again?", Finn asked, holding the bowl of soup up to Kurt's lips again. Kurt parted his lips slightly, allowing the Finn to fit the spoon in his mouth.

"Cold", Kurt whined, recoiling. Finn smirked.

"Well, that's what happens when you don't eat the soup when I told you to eat the soup." Kurt shook his head and struggled to sit up against the headboard. "Do you wanna watch some TV? Maybe a movie?" Kurt shook his head and whined slightly.

"Wanna call Blaine", he murmured, trying to reach his phone. "Pleasee."

"Dude, Blaine's probably in class..you can call him later." Kurt pouted.

"Wanna call him nowww. Pleaseee." Finn didn't know how to say no to a sick boy, so it didn't say anything at all, Finn simply grabbed Kurt's phone and slid it into his pocket. "Finnnnn." Finn shrugged, picking the bowl of soup up again.

"More?", he asked. Kurt hesitated but nodded after a moment.

"I hate you", he mumbled after swallowing the spoonful of soup. Finn chuckled, setting the bowl back on the stand.

"Hate you too", he replied, picking up the bottle of Gatorade. "I'm going to get you some Tylenol and I'm taking your phone with me."

"Leave it."

"No way." Kurt whined, rolling over.

\--

"Ok, well I'm not sure what would be safe...so just take...one? For now at least", Finn said, handing Kurt the white pill and the Gatorade. Kurt struggled a little, choking on the pill a few times before it finally went down.

\--

After a couple of hours, and lots of whining, Kurt actually started to feel better. He was even allowed his phone privileges back.

"Thank you, Finn", Kurt said. "For everything..." Finn smiled, picking up and the empty bowl of soup.

"No problem, little brother", he replied, taking the bowl upstairs. Kurt froze. That was the first time Finn actually addressed Kurt as his brother.

"Wow", Kurt breathed. "...he's my brother."


End file.
